


Mistletoe

by Janie_Rose



Category: The Wandering Inn - pirateaba
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_Rose/pseuds/Janie_Rose
Summary: The inn’s guests were enjoying the newest idea that that crazy human innkeeper, Erin Solstice, brought into this world. It came in the form of a piece of shrub that hung on the ceiling.
Relationships: Erin Solstice/Relc Grasstongue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Mistletoe

It was a cold evening in the Floodplains. Snow was falling through the air as Winter Sprites zipped away, cackling all the while. On a hill, near the walled city of Liscor was an Inn filled with warmth and laughter. 

The inn’s guests were enjoying the newest idea that that crazy human innkeeper, Erin Solstice, brought into this world. It came in the form of a piece of shrub, hung on the ceiling. Although it was traditionally intended for young couples’ to use as an excuse to share a tender moment, the guests turned it into a kissing game to Erin’s consternation.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Erin exclaimed from on top of a chair.

“No more mistletoe!” she said as she took it down from the inn’s rafters. 

The inn’s visitors looked on, disappointed that their game of “who was the best kisser” came to an end.

“Aww Erin, you’re no fun.” Selys said, cheek in hand.

“No fun? You’re the ones ruining my childhood memories!” Erin said, shaking her fists in the air.

People laughed. And although the game had ended, the good mood remained. It was warm and a bit electric. Some patrons paired off, eyeing each other after locking lips.

And some were sullen and alone.

A burly drake with common-as-dirt green scales sat alone at the bar. He grumpily sipped at his mug of ale as he watched the others flirt or sneakily leave. His name was Relc, a Senior Guardsmen of Liscor. He was also known as the Gecko of Liscor, a war hero that would run into the frontlines to take down enemy commanders. And despite his reputation, he was not that popular. Don’t get him wrong, Relc got plenty of action. It was just that his pride was hurt a little. That was all. During the game, every person he gave an interested glance to would look away, despite his claims of being a great kisser. 

Okay, maybe it didn’t help that he wasn’t that good looking. Maybe even a little on the homely side. But that doesn’t mean he should like feeling unwanted.

Relc sighed. He downed his mug of ale and stood up.

Erin was laughing and hugging Mrsha when she noticed the big drake headed for the door. She was tempted to go ask what was wrong but things were awkward.

She and Relc had got into a huge fight over Rags, the little goblin. Namely, Relc was being a huge jerk to her and Erin ended up kicking him out of the inn. Things were just starting to go back to normal but it was still weird. Like Relc would tell a joke and expect her to laugh, only for her to chuckle weakly. 

She was just about to decide to drop it when she saw a lone pouch sitting on the bar.

“Damn it.” she thought.

“Hey Mrsha, sweetie, I need to go do something,” Erin said, “ I think maybe Moore will play with you.”

Mrsha, a little miffed, nodded. Erin smiled, gave her a quick squeeze and a peck on the forehead before Mrsha ran off.

Relc stepped outside. It was cold and crisp. His breath steamed into the air. Relc eyed the snow falling softly from the sky. He probably had to go at a run to avoid those little buggers that froze and snapped at him. Just when he was about to go, the door opened. He looked behind him. It was Erin.

Immediately, he turned away. Things were a little tense to say the least.

“Um, you forgot this.” she said, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Huh?” Relc turned back.

She was holding out a pouch, his to be exact.

“Oh, thanks.” he said as he grabbed it.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“...”

“I hope you had fun tonight.” Erin said while glancing away periodically.

His shoulders instantly drooped.

“Oh, yeeaaaah, for sure.” He said gloomily.

“Damn it.” she thought again.

“What’s wrong?”

He rubbed at his neck spines. 

“Well, you know everyone’s paired off, smooching and nobody gave me the time of day.”

She stared at him, which only made him ramble.

“And yeah, I know that people say that I’m not exactly on the comely side. But I’ve got it where it counts.” He paused for effect. 

“ _ I’m _ a great kisser.” he said as he pointed a thumb at himself.

Erin laughed a little.

“I’m serious!” He exclaimed.

“Sure, Relc.” she said as she chuckled.

He scrunched his face up, which only made her laugh more.

“Whatever.” Relc muttered as he shoved his money pouch into his larger belt pouch. He turned to leave.

“Wait, sorry,’ Erin said as she snickered, “I just thought you were going to say something else.”

Relc paused. And smirked.

“Well I’ve got it there too.”

“Pft- sure you do.” 

“I do!”

Erin only laughed harder. Relc, who could only take so much humiliation, turned to leave again, only for a hand on his arm to tug him back.

“Wait, wait, come back,” Erin said. He gave her a look. She smiled.

“Next week, I’m planning to have a Christmas party.” she paused, “You should come. There’s gonna be a secret santa and food. It’ll be great!” She motioned with her hands.

“Secret Santa?”

“It’s like a secret gift exchange. It’s going to be random.”

Relc, a little annoyed at her teasing, had to admit that it did sound like fun. He also liked the thought of food.

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Great! I’ll put your name in the secret santa list.” 

He paused as she smiled at him.

“There won’t be any mistletoe though, so you can’t show off your great kissing skills.” she quipped.

He stepped closer to her.

“Really?” He stared down at her.

She looked up. Erin felt a strange heat creep up her face. He was too close!

Relc was tall and she only came up to his chest level. He was giving her a look and that look only made her blush worsen. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Uhhhh, yeah...” she uttered out.

“Okay.” He looked at her for a moment longer and stepped away.

“See you!” He shouted. Hiding a smile as he ran off.

Erin stood rooted to the spot.

“B-bye!” she said, only he was too far away.

She stood there numbly for a few more minutes, before an icy breeze made her shiver.

"Oi! Look at this daft cunt! Standing there with her mouth open."

The Winter Sprites pelted some ice at her.

Erin glared at them. Then quickly went inside.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TWI is great and there should be more fanfiction of it. But I guess that there's no need since pirateaba is such a prolific writer haha. Sorry but also not sorry that I made this. I really like this pairing. They are very cute to me. 
> 
> Fanfiction is for wish fulfillment anyway. Pirate if you are out there reading this, please add more romance to TWI. T_T


End file.
